Digby Droog
is an alien that Team Core-Tech (formely) met in Westward City. Now he is in Hand of Destiny During a message of warning he sends out to any other potential aliens in outer space to avoid Earth, in the episode Evolve (Part 2), he reveals his whole name to be "Tentalinus Horvat Droog" of the planet "Quozart Seven". Information Digby Droog is a mysterious character who appears halfway through season one. He was formely in Core-Tech but in season two, he is revealed to be an alien, the last of his race. His home planet was destroyed by the Monsuno Essence. Since then, he had made it his life mission to destroy the Monsuno Essence once and for all. In Season 3, he takes full control over the Hand of Destiny, rescuing three members: Petros, Dasha and Terz. Subsequently, he developed the Alien Monsuno. Personality His generous hospitality for Team Core-Tech is a welcome treat which Bren is more than happy to oblige. Despite the kindness, there's a cold rigidity to Droog that triggers Chase's concern. Droog is hiding something a secret that will take some time to unravel. Show Monsuno: World Master Digby Droog debuted in Bright, where he interrupted the battle between Team Core-Tech and the Desert Wolves and began firing at the Desert Wolves with his cannon until they retreated, after which he quickly disappeared. Droog then introduced himself to Team Core-Tech at Westward City's beach and invited them to his home for dinner. After the team arrived at his home, Droog told Chase that he admired Jeredy Suno's work and even went to the same school as Jeredy, though Droog was in a different class. Droog then told Chase to listen to his troubled dreams and pressed a spiked purple object to Chase's head, curing him of his "dream" problem. The Desert Wolves then crashed the dinner party, with Droog firing at them without hesitation, though he inadvertently caused his roof to collapse on himself, Jinja, and Beyal. After the Desert Wolves retreated again, Droog told Chase to meet him at a certain location in one month's time, where he will have collected various blue Core-Tech Cores that he would plan on returning to Jeredy. Once the team left, Droog placed a strange cube on the ground that sucked in his destroyed home, and then Droog left to an unknown location in a mysterious manner. In Failsafe, he was shown tracking down the locations of Jeredy Suno's failsafe devices. Later, Droog tracked down one Failsafe device to an underground cavern, where Droog thanked Jeredy for his work and proclaimed that he would get revenge on the Monsunos for destroying his "race". In Endgame, he was shown observing all of the events that occurred at Eklipse HQ through several monitors. Droog then went into a state of panic when the Eklipse HQ rose off the ground, saying that he won't let everything he's worked hard for go to waste. In Rising, Droog activated his own satellite, which shot a laser down and hit the flying Eklipse HQ, sending it crashing into the town below. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Battles Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen_Shot_2012-07-12_at_7.54.06_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_9.42.58_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_9.45.23_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_1.17.39_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.20.37_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.20.47_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.23.32_PM.png monsuno_ep26pic05.jpg monsuno_ep25pic33.jpg 5781234413.jpg 5781234419.jpg 5781234421.jpg 5781234428.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos 27b384dc.jpg 26a7d674.jpg 51a1ef75.jpg 172016cc.jpg 852c5b16.jpg ddaece71.jpg Season 3 Digby Droog.png|Digby Droog holding a Hand of Destiny Core. Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech Category:Hand of Destiny Category:Males Category:Villains